With the development of high-tech applications, video products, e.g. digital video or image device have become popular products at everyday existence. In the digital video or image device, a liquid crystal display device is an importance element for displaying the correlative information. A user can read the required information from the liquid crystal display device.
Generally, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are classified according to their illumination sources. The transmissive liquid crystal display (LCD) device has advantages of high contrast ratio and good color saturation. However, the transmissive LCD device may provide low image contrast when ambient light is bright. In addition, its power consumption is high due to the need of a backlight source. On the other hand, a reflective LCD device uses ambient light, instead of backlight, for displaying images. Therefore, its power consumption is relatively low. However, the image provided by the reflective LCD device is less visible when ambient light is dark.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the transmissive and reflective LCD devices, a transflective LCD device is developed. Referring to FIG. 1, it depicts a transflective LCD device 50 including a display panel 10 and a backlight module 20.
Referring to FIG. 2, each pixel of the display panel 10 has two regions, which are a transmission region “T” and a reflection region “R.” The display panel 10 includes a first substrate 11, a thin film transistor (TFT) 12, an insulating layer 13, a transparent electrode 14, a reflective electrode 15, a liquid crystal layer 16, a spacer 17, a color filter layer 18 and a second substrate 19. The TFT 12 is disposed on the first substrate 11. The insulating layer 13 is disposed above the TFT 12 and the first substrate 11. The transparent electrode 14 and the reflective electrode 15 are disposed above the insulating layer 13, and are located in the transmission region “T” and the reflection region “R” respectively. The color filter layer 18 is disposed under the second substrate 19. The liquid crystal layer 16 is disposed between the transparent electrode 14 and the color filter layer 18, and is disposed between the reflective electrode 15 and the color filter layer 18. The spacer 17 is disposed on the transparent electrode 14 or the reflective electrode 15 for keeping a fixed cell gap.
Each pixel of the display panel 10 has the transmission region “T” and the reflection region “R,” and thus lights 22 of the backlight module 20 can be transmitted through the transmission region “T” of the display panel 10, and ambient lights 24 can be reflected from the reflection region “R” of the display panel 10. It can provide an image even in dark surroundings and with low power consumption.
However, according to the conventional transflective LCD device 50, lights 22 of the backlight module 20 are not efficiently transmitted through the transmission region “T” of the display panel 10, and simultaneously ambient lights 24 are not efficiently reflected from the reflection region “R” of the display panel 10. Thus, the prior art cannot provides a clearer image.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a transflective display device capable of solving the above-mentioned problems.